


When I'm Holding Your Wheel

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon Save Project, M/M, Smut, dealor - Freeform, prompt fills, ratings will vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanon/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Dealor themed.





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Dealor/Joger prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title is of course, from I'm In Love With My Car.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for the time Deaky composed the "Under Pressure" bassline, going out for pizza, and then forgetting about it XD_

“Right, so if John will play that riff again, we’ll start from there.”

John nodded and settled into his favourite chair, pulling the guitar on his lap and - 

He blinked.

“John? Any time,” Roger teased. But it was Freddie who noticed John’s white face.

“Darling? Something wrong?”

“I’ve…I can’t remember how it goes.”

“Forgotten? How can he have forgotten? We were only at the pizza place for what, twenty minutes? What kind of musician forgets a riff after 20 minutes?” Bowie is indignant, puffing up like a balloon, and John cringes into the couch in embarrassment. His notoriously faulty memory has long been something the band learned to work around, but usually he writes his riffs down.

“It happens to the best of us, David,” Brian snapped, coming straight to John’s defence, for which he’s grateful. “I didn’t see  _you_  writing it down to make sure we still had it.”

“I shouldn’t have to!” Bowie snorts derisively, and John can see Freddie ruffling his feathers, getting ready to have it out in John’s defence; he closes his eyes, hating when the band fights because of him…

“Since I don’t think it’s only John’s job to remember these things,” Roger’s voice cuts across, so soft and gentle and yet so  _menacing, “_ It’s a good job I remember.” He strolls over to the couch and plops himself down next to John, one hand in the small of his back, fingers stroking reassuringly, and leans in, humming what he remembers of the bass riff in his ear, and suddenly it all flashes back into John’s brain like a lightning bolt.

_dun dun dun du-du-dun-dun, dun dun dun du-du-dun-dun…_

“Shall we get on with it, then?” Freddie is still giving Bowie a murder glare, but John is happy now, repeating the riff over and over, burning it into his brain so he’ll never forget it again, and making a mental note to  _thank_  Roger later.


	2. Roger the top

**Anonymous**  asked:

_roger topping john headcanons?_

They’re a little drunk; probably tipsy, John thinks, but not sloppy drunk. Still tipsy enough that they’re making out on the bed, both missing their lovers badly; Freddie and Brian are off on some kind of interview junket for a morning show on the other side of England, and they’re alone for three days.

And then Roger sits up, and stares at John with eyes so wide that John honestly wonders if there’s a spider on his face or something.

“I wanna fuck you.”

Roger can hardly believe he says it; but it’s out there now. John is blinking up at him in confusion, so Roger feels like he has to explain.

“I just…you make such wonderful noises…and I just…I want to find out…if you would make them for me.”

It’s a  _terrible_  explanation, but somehow it’s good enough for John, who pulls him back down and starts kissing him like he’s starving, fingers starting on Roger’s buttons.

It’s a new experience for Roger, topping. If he’s really honest, he’s always wanted to try it, but he’s never quite been sure how to bring it up with Bri; maybe this will help. He starts with what he knows, touching John’s beautiful pale skin all over and watching him get all flushed. He pushes a finger into John and watches the way John writhes, the gasps and moans as he feels around for the sensitive spot he knows is in there…

He’s fingered John open before, of course. That was the time they were dressed up in the white and silver lingerie and they’d fingered each other while Freddie and Brian watched. This was different, and Roger could feel his skin prickling with excitement.

“God, Rog, please, stop teasing,” John moans, pushing down on his fingers, “just fuck me, please…”

John’s fantasised about this before, of course. It turns out the real thing is much better than his thoughts. Roger slides in teasingly slowly, making sure that John is comfortable before sliding all the way home, his mouth open and eyes wide and cheeks red and  _god_  John needs him.

It’s no gentle lovemaking; this is fierce, frantic fucking, both in perfect rhythm. John stares up into Roger’s eyes and feels the thundering of their hearts almost in perfect time, the exact way it feels when they play, and oh, Roger knows exactly the right angles to drive John crazy.

They come together, fingers clutching at each other’s skin, mouths open against one another, breathing as one. Afterwards, they curl into one another, and John whispers quiet promises against Roger’s skin that that will happen again. Roger hums in John’s ear and suddenly three days without Brian and Freddie don’t look so terrible after all.


	3. platonic Dealor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically the pairing here is Maylor, but the focus is on Dealor's platonic relationship, so filed here.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_HC that Roger and John are the kind of platonic friends who love to cuddle, kiss and share everything. Nothing romantic, they just are confortable enough with each other to kiss and cuddle all the time. (A couple of Roger's ex hated it and tried to stop them and even started spreading rumors about Roger being a cheater.) Brian and Freddie find it cute (and kind of hot tbh) and understand their boyfriends share something special and will never try to stop them._

LKJERHLAKEJHLASTJN;J;TRNJ S YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Hey, Rog!”

Roger looked up from his notebook just in time to move it out of the way as John dropped himself on the couch beside him. Being John, of course, he was curled up around Roger in two seconds flat, and Roger smiled, burying his face in John’s hair for a moment and just enjoying his warmth.

“Hey, Deaky,” he smiled back; John lifted his head slightly and kissed him. “Have a good day?”

“It was great! Bri and I found this great store where they’re selling all kinds of cameras, you wouldn’t  _believe_  it Rog, you could  _never_  buy these cameras at home and I didn’t see them anywhere on our American tour either. So of course I had to buy one, and Bri bought some fancy stereo thing that takes three dimensional pictures. Apparently.”

Roger smiled indulgently as he listened to John’s rambling, allowing him to kiss John’s cheek every now and again. There were few things Roger loved better than a Deaky cuddle-and-kiss, and he savoured every one, even though they generally happened every day.

And then Brian walked into the room, and every cell in Roger’s body  _froze_. He knew what they looked like. Roger had been lying stretched out, and John’s body was pressed to his all the way down, and of course John had chosen just that moment to kiss him.

Roger screwed his eyes tightly shut and waited for Brian’s condemnation.

“Rog?” John’s voice was sad and concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Roger just kept his eyes shut and didn’t answer. He saw nothing wrong with the friendship between himself and John; they’d always been this way, cuddling and kissing and telling each other everything. He didn’t love John that way, or lust after him, but none of his previous boyfriends or girlfriends had ever understood that you could kiss someone’s lips without it being sexual, that you could spend all day in physical contact with someone and never want more than a hug. He didn’t expect that Brian would be any different.

A warm chuckle broke through his thoughts.

“Hey, Fred, come see this. John’s telling Roger about our trip to the camera shop, and aren’t they just the sweetest sight ever seen?”

Roger opened his eyes, carefully peeking across; Brian was leaning against the doorframe, a soft expression on his face, a smile on the curve of his lips. There was no anger anywhere in his body; no wild shouting or accusations of cheating (like Tim had, Roger remembered with a shudder). Just Brian, smiling. And then Freddie joining him.

“Oh, haven’t you seen them like this before, darling? They’re so sweet, it makes my teeth hurt.”

Freddie leaned up to kiss Brian’s cheek, and wandered off again, patting his ass on the way out; Brian’s cheeks never changed colour, and he just kept smiling.

Roger smiled back, hesitantly, and curled back into John; John immediately peppered him with anxious kisses, wanting to know what was on Roger’s mind, but it was certainly more pleasantly engaged than before.

*

In the kitchenette of their hotel room, Brian helped Freddie put away the glasses from their drinking session the night before. After a brief moment, he managed to broach the subject.

“You’ve seen them before? John and Roger?”

“Oh yes, darling, they’re always like that.” Freddie straightened up and turned on Brian with a suddenly murderous expression. “You’re not about to accuse Roger of cheating on you, are you,  _darling_?”

“No!” Brian shot back. “I wouldn’t - I’d  _never_.”

“Hmph,” Freddie huffed. “That’d make you the first boyfriend of his not to think so, after seeing them.”

Brian frowned. “But - they’re friends. John kisses  _everyone_. He and Rog have always been super close. And Rog isn’t that sort.”

Freddie’s face finally broke into a smile. “Good. I knew you’d get it.”

“They never…though?”

“Oh no,” Freddie laughed. “They’re strictly friends. God, wouldn’t it be hot, though?”

Brian had to cough to try and make his blush less obvious at the mental image. “Uh, well. I guess we’ll never find out, will we?”

“Well…sometimes friends do help one another out, darling,” Freddie said with a wink.


	4. more platonic Dealor

  **Anonymous**  asked:

I loved your HC with Roger and John being platonic friends. We need more platonic friends giving cuddles and kisses!Roger and John tbh. They are so cute and oh gosh. Could you maybe write more of them please?

I love it too. I need more of this in my life.

Roger snapped when he walked into the living room the next morning and saw John still sitting on the couch, still surrounded by his engineering textbooks, pale, dark rings of shadows under his eyes, and a tremble in his slight frame that either spoke of hunger, too much coffee, or complete sleep deprivation.

“Oh,  _Deaky_.”

John jumped, and looked around like a started kitten. He tried to manage a weak smile when he saw Roger, but it came out rather tremulous, making him look even younger and even more fragile.

Roger didn’t hesitate. He immediately leaped across the room, dived onto the couch, and scooped John up in his arms, pulling the younger man into his lap. John’s trembling increased to shaking and he hid his face in Roger’s neck.

“John, sweet, you’re not going to get anywhere torturing yourself like this.”

John mumbled something incoherent about his exam on Thursday.

Roger drew John’s face up until the bleary grey-green eyes were staring directly into his.

“You listen to me, John Richard Deacon,” he said firmly, pausing to kiss John. “You are one of the smartest people I know. You know all of this, you have your classmates beat, you can make magic out of scraps like I bet they can’t.” He paused to kiss John again, feeling some of the tension leaking out of his friend. “You could pass this exam with your eyes closed.” Another kiss, and John was starting to slowly melt. “I’m going to take you to bed now, and you’re going to sleep, and when you wake up, you’re not going to study this whole afternoon. You need a break.”

John made half a noise of protest, that turned into a long sigh and curling himself into Roger even more tightly. He made no resistance as Roger lifted him to his feet. Leaning heavily on Roger’s shoulder, they made their way down to his room.

Roger didn’t even manage to start thinking about getting John out of his clothes before the latter was asleep almost standing up. Smiling, Roger lay down with him, feeling the way John tightly clung to him in sleep, and slung a leg across John’s. The trembling stopped almost instantly and a little smile curled up across those lips. Roger kissed his hair fondly and closed his eyes too.

BONUS:

“Only _one_ of the smartest people you know?”

Roger woke to the question, and it took him a minute to process it and what it meant. John was looking down at him, puzzled, but his skin had lost its exhausted pallor and his eyes were sparkling again, so Roger felt like he’d  accomplished something.

“Well, we are in a band with Bri, honey. Smart kinda got…redefined.”

John kissed Roger and dissolved into giggles.

“I suppose I can accept that.”


	5. cockwarming and a proposal

**Anonymous** asked:

 _more joger?_  

John giggled as Roger’s fingers tapped across his ribs in an elaborate rhythm, one that seemed to speed up as it went. He reached down and smoothed his thumb between Roger’s brows, trying to ease away the furrow there.

Roger looked up, flashing him a smile, before propping his notebook on John’s chest and scribbling down the rhythm he’d just been playing.

“Do I get to see it yet?” John asked curiously.

“Nope,” Roger grinned, popping the “p”. “You’ll hear it with the other two.”

John huffed, his lower lip sticking out. “Seems unfair when you’re literally playing it on my body.”

That earned him a sharp thrust from Roger, making him bite back a moan as Roger’s cock nudged up against his sweet spot, but Roger was still again in moments, returning to his song.

John huffed again. It had been Roger’s idea to write like this, his cock buried deep inside John, but not moving or actually having sex. John thought it sounded fun at first, but by now, he was starting to get impatient.

Roger tapped his pencil against John’s lips, and before John could stop himself he opened them, his tongue darting out to lick up the side of the pencil, making sure to look up through his eyelashes.

“You’re being naughty, John,” Roger said, trying to sound uncaring, but John heard the hitch in his voice.

“Yes, I am,” John grinned cheekily. “You gonna punish me?”

“I think you just added another fifteen minutes to my songwriting time.”

John couldn’t help his whine of frustration.

“But, perhaps, if you ask nicely, I could be…persuaded.” Roger chuckled, dipping his head to press a kiss in the hollow of his collarbone.

“Please, Rog.”

“Please what?”

John tried to look annoyed and failed. “Please fuck me.”

“Well,” Roger grinned, setting aside his notebook, “when you ask so nicely…”

 

 **anonymous** asked:

_A proposal??_

Sadly it wasn’t a proposal but since you asked:

(Mid-1974.)

Roger had always thought when he proposed to John - not that they really could get married - it would be soft and sweet and romantic. It would be after they made the big time and were very rich. He’d set them up with a nice dinner at the best restaurant and take John for a stroll through the park, and then he’d get down on one knee with a very expensive diamond.

But all those plans fly out the window as he stumbles into their bedroom and sees John lying, sweet and asleep, his chestnut hair fanned out over the pillow, dark brushings of exhaustion under his eyes in a mirror of Roger’s own. He’s so  _beautiful_  it makes Roger’s chest hurt. Roger loves him so much.

Freddie’s gone up to take the next shift watching over Brian in the hospital, just as Roger had taken over from John. The sun is just beginning to creep around the curtains and it makes him glow.

_Don’t wait, Brian had said. Live your life, live every day like it’s your last, because we don’t know how long we have._

Brian had been speaking through pain and sorrow and fear, but the words still struck at Roger’s mind.-

“Rog? Love? Is it time for me to take over?”

John sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes, and Roger, without consciously deciding it, immediately scrambles onto the bed, kneeling in front of John and taking his hands.

“Marry me?”

John blinks rapidly, his eyes confused, his plump lips parted slightly in surprise.

“What?”

“I know - god, I know we can’t actually get married, John, but - will you agree anyway? Will you marry me?”

John blinks twice more, as though attempting to ascertain if Roger is serious, and then a lovely, breathtaking smile spreads across his face.

“Of course I will.”

Roger dives forward and kisses him until they’re both out of breath.

“What, no ring?” John asks playfully.

“I’ll get you the most beautiful ring I can afford,” Roger promises.

“It doesn’t have to be expensive, Rog,” John reprimands softly. His face softens into a gooey expression as he adds, “As long as it’s from you.”


	6. yet more platonic dealor

**anonymous** asked:

_Brooo could you please write more that super affectionate best friends dealer hc?? It actually fuckin OWNS my ass i love it so much!!_

(YAY I LOVE THE PLATONIC DEALOR)

(This one’s set in the same verse/immediately during/following the Maycury one with Brian in the hospital. So, John’s still seeing Veronica, Roger is single.)

“Rog?”

John’s soft voice is indistinct through the fog. Roger can barely make out the words.

“Rog?”

Everything is hazy, fuzzy. Dimly, he can make out a tall man bent over him, long hair swinging forward. A smaller woman stands by his side.

“John, you should take him to bed,” the woman’s voice says. Roger doesn’t understand the words.

“Can you help me lift him?”

Then there are soft hands on him, lifting him. Being carried is an odd sensation in this state. Roger doesn’t have the strength to protest.

“Should we call a doctor?”

“No, Ronnie, I think he’s just exhausted and stressed and upset.”

“So are you, love. Make sure you take care of yourself when you take care of him.”

There’s silence. Roger is somewhere warm, soft. He feels everything fading to black again.

Then there are warm lips pressed against his, and a warm body draped over his, and they’re wrapped in blankets. The weight on his chest grounds him, comforts him. The fog clears just enough for Roger to feel safe as he blacks out.

*

When Roger comes to again, the world is no longer fuzzy. Instead, everything is clear and thrown into sharp relief. John is still lying on his chest, unmoving, but Roger knows from the faint humming against his skin that John’s awake.

“J’n?” Ugh, his throat is parched. He wonders when he last drank anything.

John lifts his head, and his face is worried; still, he bends down and presses their lips together again, a little desperately.

“You’re awake,” he says. “How do you feel?”

Roger winces. “Dry,” he manages to mutter.

John sits up carefully and reaches for the glass of water on the bedside table. He helps Roger to sit; Roger is curiously weak. John slides over so that he’s in Roger’s lap. “Drink this.”

Roger allows John to feed him sips of water.

“What happened?” he asks, when he can speak again.

John frowns, and runs a hand down his chest.

“You’ve not been sleeping, you’ve not been eating, you’ve been at the hospital til all hours, and even at home you just pace and pace. You were so worried about Bri you just went - nonresponsive. And then you fainted.”

“Oh.” Roger flushes.

“You terrified me,” John adds, kissing him again. “I thought it was Bri all over again, and that I would have to call an ambulance.”

“Sorry.” Roger slides his arms around John, pulling him closer. “Did I hear Ronnie?”

“Yeah, she helped me get you to bed. She’s gone out to get us some dinner.”

Roger’s brain began to tick over faster. “Have we - has the - do we know-?”

John just kisses him again. “No,” he says, “We haven’t heard. We should -” he swallows - “The surgery was only supposed to take four hours so we should have heard by now.”

They do nothing but sit there for a long moment, feeling the beat of each other’s hearts, Roger feeling once again that terrible fear for his oldest friend that not even John’s warmth can alleviate.

“You’ve been neglecting yourself too, John,” Roger manages to say, noticing the fine brushings of darkness under John’s eyes, the wan face. “We need to look after each other better.”

They kiss again, slowly, and lie back down.

When Ronnie returns, it’s to find them asleep, wrapped up in each other, John’s face buried into Roger’s neck, Roger’s in John’s hair, their limbs hopelessly entangled. Smiling, she pulls the blanket up over them and goes to guard the phone, hoping that the news that will surely come doesn’t disturb their rest.


	7. Bri finds out

**anonymous** asked:

_Can you do a dealor where John and roger have to keep there relationship a secret but one day Brian or Freddie catches them making out in the studio when they thought no one else was there and try to make terrible excuses but Brian see right through them_

“John fell.” The disbelief is positively dripping from Brian’s tone.

“Y-yeah,” Roger replied, shuffling from foot to foot. “He, uh, tripped on the drum riser. I was just trying to see if he hurt himself.”

“You were just trying to see if he hurt himself…by lying on top of him.”

“Roger tripped, too,” John supplied lamely.

“And I suppose he accidentally gave you a hickey, as well?”

(Honestly, if John wasn’t so embarrassed by now, he’d be impressed by Brian’s ability to combine a bald, bland tone with a single raised eyebrow.)

“Um, yeah,” Roger stumbled. “I accidentally hit his neck with my mouth. And - and his hand went down my pants as he tried to catch me.”

Brian sighed, the long-suffering sigh of a man who believes himself surrounded by fools.

“Of course.”

He turned and walked back to the stand to pick up the Old Lady. As he walked out of the studio, he said casually,

“Just please tell me you two are using condoms.”

The door swung shut behind him, leaving Roger and John spluttering and red-faced.


	8. Creampie kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for creampie/comeplay kink

**Anonymous** asked:

_dealor creampie kink?_

“Please - please John, please-”

“Almost there, love-”

John started stroking Roger harder as he felt the warmth building in his gut that signaled his impending orgasm.

“Yes - please - come in me -”

John felt Roger’s name almost punched from his gut as he came, relishing the way Roger twitched and bucked around him. He stopped for a moment to get his breath back, his hand stilling on Roger’s cock.

“John-”

John pulled out, and began stroking Roger again, slowly, teasingly.

“Jo-ohn,” Roger whined. “Do it.”

John licked his lips, knowing how much Roger loved this, and looked down at where his come was starting to leak out of Roger.

“Look how beautiful you are,” John murmured, beginning to stroke harder. “Your hole all open and leaking even as you try and keep my come inside you. You love this, don’t you, when I make you all dirty and mark you up as mine? One day, I’ll put a plug in, fill you up and keep it all in there…”

It was a little awkward, but John managed to bend down and lick a stripe across Roger’s hole, squeezing more firmly with his hand at the same time.

Roger came with a shout, his eyes rolling back. John leaned up to kiss him.

After a brief moment, Roger opened his eyes, smiling.

“Thankyou, sweetheart. I love you, you know.”

“And I love you…its all right, you go along with my kinks, and this one’s hardly something particularly crazy.”

Roger laughed. “I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Well now, that can’t be true, because I’m pretty sure I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at nothingelsematterswrites!


End file.
